1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to solid-state image pickup elements (image sensors) used in camera modules of digital cameras and mobile phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
With miniaturization of camera modules used in digital cameras and camera-equipped mobile phones, miniaturization, cost reduction, a higher image quality, a wider angle of view, and reduction in an incident angle at edges of a screen of a solid-state image pickup element are desired for image pickup lenses. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-18476 and H05-328233 disclose solid-state image pickup elements.